The Best Valatines Day I Ever Had
by diangie
Summary: Paige was having the worst Valentine Day ever until...


**I don't own Scorpion or any of the CBS affiliates.**

I figured since Valentines Day is next week, why not. This is just a short piece for everyone to enjoy.

The Best Valentines Day I Ever Had

February 13th

After an exhausting day, Paige walked into her condo with Ralph in tow. Walking over to the kitchen table and laying down the mail and her purse, she kicked off her shoes which was pure relief to her tired and aching feet.

Thumbing through the mail, "Hey, Ralph, do you have a dinner preface tonight?"

"Pizza"

"You know what, that sounds good. I'll have one delivered but we have to try to eat healthy for the rest of the week. I feel like we have had nothing but take out and junk food all week."  
"How about a salad to go with it then? Will that help?"

"For tonight but we still need to eat a little healthier next week either way."

"Ok."

Pulling out her phone, Paige ordered dinner and then continued going through the mail. She saw mostly bills, and junk mail but then a red envelope caught her eye. It was a Valentines Day card from Tim. She thought to herself, "How sweet. I think I will wait until tomorrow morning and Skype Tim and read it in front of him. Tonight, it is going to be dinner, a little TV, put Ralph to bed, a bubble bath and then to bed herself. All in that order."

February 14th

The next morning, Paige had overslept. She never heard her alarm go off nor did she here her phone ring. Ralph was the one who was waking her up and telling her that Walter was at the door and wondering if she was ok. Jumping up out of bed and not thinking about what she was wearing, she ran out to the living room to talk to Walter.

"Walter, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry I didn't hear my alarm nor my phone." Looking at the time, oh no, Ralph is going to be super late for school. Also realizing what she was wearing, she turned beat red. She was wearing a tank top with no bra and a pair of short shorts and her hair was a total mess. "Umm...umm...uh, Walter...could you do me a favor and take Ralph to school so he won't be late and I will meet you at the office in a about an hour or so?"

"Sure, no problem. I c-c-could take Ralph to school. Look, I really didn't mean to barge over here, I was just worried when you didn't show up to work and then you didn't answer your phone. I decided to come over here to make sure you were alright. From looking at you, I see that you are and I will see you at the office in an hour or so. Just take your time and be careful coming into work. See you later."

Feeling self conscious for some reason, Paige tried covering herself, "Thank you Walter, I'll see you in a little while then." Giving Ralph a kiss on the forehead and telling him to have a good day at school, Paige closed the door behind the two geniuses. "I can't believe that just happened. And why did I feel so self conscious for in front of Walter, Lord knows he had seen me in a lot less, like nothing at all remembering the hot springs incident." Locking the door, Paige turned towards her bedroom to go get ready for work.

Walter unlock the car for them so he could take Ralph to school. "Ralph, I really didn't mean to surprise your mom like that."  
"That's ok. She was really tired when she went to bed last night. She didn't even Skype Tim at all. I even went in there a couple of times to try and wake her up this morning. I was going to try one more time and if I didn't succeed then, then I was going to call you to come over here and check on her. That was when you showed up."

"Hey, bud, you know you can call me no matter what if you need me. I don't care what time of day or night it is. If you feel something is ever wrong with your mother, you call me or any member of the cyclone. Scoop."

Smiling at the one person who he secretly wished was his dad, "Scoop."

Arriving at the school, Ralph got out of the car and before closing the door, "Hey Walter, do you think mom will let us do something this weekend. It seems like its been forever that we did anything together. The last time we done anything cool together was when I helped you get on Air Force One. Now that was cool."

Smiling, "How about we ask her when you get out of school this afternoon. Ok."

"Ok, Walter."  
"Alright, have a good day school, pal."  
Ok, you try to have a good day too. Oh and Walter, try not to upset Mom too much, she is already having a bad morning."

"Copy that, bud, I'll try."

Closing the door, Ralph turned and ran into the school so he wouldn't be late for his class. Walter then pulled out of the parking lot of the school and headed towards the garage. While in route to the garage, Walter couldn't help but think of Paige this morning. It took all that he had in him not to bust out laughing at her this morning but some how he kept himself together. It didn't help that he thought she was the most gorgeous human being that he ever saw. The image of her being in such a disheveled mess was the one image that he was glad he would never loose. He may not have any Valentines Day plans for the night but seeing Paige like that this morning made this the best Valentines Day he has ever had in his life.

Upon arriving back at the garage, Walter told the rest of the team that Paige was alright and that she had overslept her alarm and that she will be in when gets there. He also told the team that he dropped Ralph off at school giving the reason it took him longer than necessary to return to the garage.

About twenty minutes later Paige arrived at work looking in a frazzled mess. She felt like she was never going to catch up with the day. She just hoped that there would be no cases today. She could just use a very boring day at work if nothing else. Sitting there at her desk she started going through the mail that had already arrived that morning.

"Rough night last night.", said Toby.

"Not really, I was just extra tired last night was all."

"Staying up too late too many nights in a row just to talk with Mr. Armstrong."

"No, not that it is any of your business anyway. The whole day just hit me like a ton of bricks last nights on the way home. And again, **not that it is any of your** **business** , I did not Skype Tim at all.", said a grouchy Paige.

"Ok, point taken.", said Toby who was surprised at the grouchiness of Paige's voice.

Going through the mail she began separating Scorpion's mail from Walter's personal mail. After giving Walter his personal mail she began opening the rest of the mail and sorting through it when she noticed the Valentines Card that she received at home the night before sticking out of her purse. She contemplated on opening it and she decided to do so considering the morning that she already had, she decided to go ahead and call Tim later. Upon opening the card, her smile suddenly became a furious scowl. Without warning, Paige suddenly got up from her desk and stormed upstairs to Walter's loft apartment and violently slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Cabe had just walked through the door as Paige stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut. He looked at each of the geniuses who all had the same questionable looks on their faces.

"What was that about?", ask Sylvester.

"Don't know.", said Toby

"Whatever that was, it wasn't good.", stated Happy.

"What is going on with her there, 197?, asked Cabe.

"I don't know, she was late getting in this morning but as far as what that was all about, I have no idea myself. I think I will give her a few minutes before I go up there and check on her though, if for nothing else, for my safety.", said Walter.

"This comes from a person who will take a risk in a heartbeat without giving a second thought.", said Toby.

"She did tell me in the recent past to consider Ralph in my decision about risk taking and he did ask about going out and doing something this weekend."

"Ha ha. Well you know what they say about excuses? A poor excuse is better than none at all.", said Cabe

Up in the loft, Paige tried to calm herself down before she called a particular person. After about ten minutes, Paige thought she was calm enough to make a call. She walked over to Walter's desk and logged in on Walter's computer that he had in his upstairs office that he used for his personal projects. Since she had her own password to his computer, she didn't need to ask Walter to come up there to log her in.

"Hey, Honey, Happy Valentines Day. You just made my day all the way around.", said a very happy looking Tim.

"Hi, Tim, and Happy Valentines Day to you as well. I got your card last night but I waited until today to open it. I thought about calling you first before opening it up but I had a rough start this morning and I thought that if I read it it would make my day a little better. So I did, and it sounded rather sweet. I'll read it to you to refresh your memory:

 _You are my one true love and I miss you always. I cannot wait until we are reunited in a few short months. Love you forever. Tim._

Oh, wait I left something out. It starts off with **Dear Michelle**. I don't know nor do I care who Michelle is but I am **NOT HER**. Now with that said this is the last time I will be Skyping you because I am not having another Drew on my hands. I dealt with him cheating on me and I am not going to go through it with you. I refuse to be the other choice.

"Paige, are you sure that card was addressed to you? I mean I am not the only Tim Armstrong in the world."

"Oh no, it was addressed to me because I double checked the envelope. Here it is, See Paige Dineen with MY CORRECT ADDRESS and all. And I know your signature Tim. If you want I can send you proof that this is you just to be sure.

"Are you sure that wasn't fabricated? I mean Walter is capable of doing just that and he is hopelessly in love with you and he is a genius. Stop and think about Tahoe and what he did then because he was jealous."

"Tim, I do remember Tahoe and how do you know how Walter feels about me? And another thing, why are you blaming all of this on Walter in the first place. You have been on the other side of the world for over a month now so why would he do that. Right now all I can see is you trying to cover your own ass. Look, if you want I can have your handwriting compared to documents that you signed when you came on with Homeland to prove it but be honest do I need to do that. I may not be a genius but I am far from being the village idiot here. So tell me, what do I need to do? Do you want me to have this analyzed by a handwriting expert with Homeland because all I have to do is call Deputy Director Cooper to get it approved. So, again, tell me what do you want me to do? Your choice."

Sighing and looking deflated, "No, you don't have to do that. Look, I was seeing Michelle every time I went to San Diego and she also met me up in Portland as well. I have been meaning to call it off once we started dating but I didn't. Then before I left for Jordan, she told me she was pregnant with our first child. I just didn't know how to tell you and at the same time I didn't to give you up either. I wanted both and I was being selfish. I'm sorry. I know I should have decided on one of you but I just didn't want to choose. Like I said, I was being selfish and wanted both of you. She doesn't know about you either at least I don't think she does. There is a chance she may know by now considering you got the card that was meant for her and she probably got the one meant for you. Oh, as far as how I know that Walter is hopelessly in love with you is because after the Tahoe incident Walter said he loved you over the coms and the whole team heard him and I honestly thought you knew and you chose me anyway."

"As far as that day is concern, I had my com out. The rest of what you just said, believe me that is up to you to deal with because we are officially over. I might or might not get in contact with her."

"Please, don't do that, if she calls me I will deal with it but if she calls you to confront you, just have her contact me and I will deal with it. But either way, just don't contact her please."

"I'll consider it but don't bother contacting me or my son ever again. As a matter of fact unless you need the team to bail your ass out, I don't want to hear from you. We are officially done. BYE."

After logging off of Walter's computer, she just leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. Thinking to herself, "I rather spend Valentines Day alone than have a day like today. Maybe I should just take the rest of the day off and go home and curl up on the couch for the day. Maybe have Walter pick up Ralph this afternoon." Walking over to the kitchen area, she opened the refrigerator and looked in to see if there was any comfort food in there which she highly doubt it. When she opened the door, she found a plate with Baked Alaska in there and she took it out and grabbed a fork. She knew she should asked Walter before eating it but she didn't and decided she will buy him some more tomorrow to replace it. Looking up, she noticed Walter had walked into the loft and was leaning up against the door jam watching her.

"You are eating my Baked Alaska that I was saving for later"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll replace it later."

"Do you want to talk about what happen downstairs, I mean you seemed furious when you stormed up here. It was kind of a repeat from Tahoe."

Handing Walter a fork, "Tim, sent me a Valentines Day card."

"Ummm...that made you mad?"

"No, not the idea of getting the card, it was what the card said."

"What did it say?"

Handing him the card, "Do I look like Michelle?"

Looking up at Paige, "Sorry, I...I don't know what to say or do with this. And no, you don't look like Michelle not that I know who Michelle is but no you don't look like her."

"On top of everything else, this Michelle, is pregnant with Tim's child and he want to keep us both. If that was not enough, he tried blaming you for fabricating the whole other woman situation trying to protect his own butt. I called him out on everything."

"Do you want me to go online and mess with him for a little bit. I can do that if you want me too?"

"Thanks but no. Don't do anything please. You will be the first one blamed for it and then you'll get yourself and Scorpion in trouble as well and risk costing the company it's government contract" Trying to hold back tears and keeping her emotions in check, "Would you mind if I just went back home and took the rest of this miserable day off and could you pick up Ralph this afternoon as well."

What happened next shocked Paige to no end. She never thought Walter would ever do what he did. He gave her a hug. At first, she couldn't believe that Walter, the man with no feelings, the man who did not like physical contact, actually initiated a hug. After getting over the shock, the tears just flowed like a waterfall.

"Stay up here and get yourself together. If you want to work from up here you can or you still want to go home you can. Either way. The choice is yours. And yes, I will pick up Ralph from school this afternoon.

"Ok, give me a little bit to gather myself."

"Ok." Giving Paige another shock for the second time in less that ten minutes, Walter leaned down and gave Paige a kiss on the forehead and then turned to go downstairs.

After gathering herself and going back downstairs, Paige went to her desk and started gathering her things and told everyone that she will see them tomorrow.

"So, I take it that you are going home to have a special valentines with a certain ex Navy Seal?", asked Toby.

" **Most definitely not**. He more than royally screwed up. We are officially over with. I told him that if he ever calls here his butt better needs bailing out by Scorpion. Other than that do not call me or Ralph personally. I don't ever want to see him again. PERIOD."

After that being said Paige left the garage for the rest of the day. Everyone started looking at Walter afterwards.

"What? I gave her permission to take the rest of the day off. It is obvious that she is not at her optimum and unless something comes up, it looks like we are case free today. Besides, Toby, this gives you a chance to catch up on your two months worth of case files without Paige getting on to you over it. Take advantage of it because I just might take advantage of holding onto your paycheck until a reasonable amount is done and I will let Paige decided on that. As a matter of fact, why don't we all take advantage and get all case files completed today. Including myself."

"Agreed", said the whole team.

After stopping by the store to acquire her favorite comfort food, she walked into her condo and taking a note off of her front door which was from the main office of the complex. Laying that on the counter, she went back to change into her comfy clothes and curled up on the couch for the rest of the day.

Arriving at Bilson Elementary School, Ralph was pleasantly surprised to see Walter. "Hey Walter, how did you manage to get mom to let you pick me up?"

"Hey bud. She asked me to pick you up this afternoon. She was having especially bad day so I just let her go home this morning and she asked me to pick you up. So, I said yes. How was your day today."

"It was ok, we had to exchange valentines cards today in class. You know, I don't see the point in it really. Its just a piece of paper."

"You are right, it is just a piece of paper to us but to people like your mother, it means something.

"True. Do you have to take me directly home?"

"No, why do you need to go some place."

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Sure, where do you want to go?"  
"Wherever you think is a good place to get Mom something for Valentines Day. She was having a terrible morning after all and I just want to make her feel better."

"Sounds good. Do you think she would mind if we stopped and got dinner so she won't have to cook anything."

"No, I don't think she would mind. But it has to be a little healthy considering we just had pizza last night."

"Sounds good. How about Kovelsky's"

"Sound great."

After a few stops here and there the two geniuses arrived back at the condo and walked in and found Paige on the couch asleep. Trying to be as quiet as they could they sat everything on the dining room table and got out the paper plates and had the whole table sat up before waking Paige up.

Walter went over and shook Paige awake.

Upon sitting up on the couch and stretching and she noticed her son, "Hey baby, how was school?"

"It was ok, the usual."

Looking around and noticing the sun was almost down, "What time is it?

"Time to get up and eat.", said Walter.

Looking at her phone and seeing the actual time, "Oh, I do need to get dinner made." With that she walked towards the kitchen when she noticed the dinning room table. Paige stop suddenly and just stared. Shocked for the third time that day, Paige just looked at both geniuses with tears in her eyes. On the table sat a healthy dinner from Kovelsky's, Bake Alaska for all three of them, a vase with two red roses one from each genius, a box of chocolates, and a stack of her favorite sappy movies. What started out to be a crappy day, ended with all three of them having dinner with very little clean up and everyone piled on the couch watching movies for the rest of the night.

Ralph was laying on the other side of his mother feeling rather pleased with himself. He was beginning to think everything was finally going back to normal between his mom and Walter.

Leaning her head on Walter's shoulder, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you Walter. This started out to be the worst Valentines Day ever and you two ended up making it the best Valentines Day I ever had." Paige then placed a small kiss on Walter's cheek.

"Your welcome. Happy Valentines Day, Paige." said Walter placing a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
